lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
Quests are the primary method of unlocking Characters and Creatures for discovery with the Discovery Tool. In addition to unlocking a Character or Creature for discovery, completing Quests may also reward the player with more tangible things, such as Items, Studs or even Gold Bricks! Some important quests may be tracked on the minimap and in the world with gold beams and icons representing Quests that can potentially reward a Gold Brick. Many quests are not tracked at all, those are generally not required for any other Quest progression. Characters will indicate that they have a Quest by showing an exclamation point or a speech bubble above their head. An exclamation point or white speech bubble indicates a Quest that has never been completed, while green speech bubbles indicate Quests that have been completed at least once (but can be completed again). If near a quest provider, a green check mark in the bubble indicates that all resources are available to complete the quest. Quest Types There are many different kinds of Quests, and more being added with each release. Not every Character will offer every kind of Quest. In fact, two otherwise identical Characters may have completely separate Quests, or no Quests at all. The following are the known types of Quests and what needs to be done to complete them: Building These quests require use of one or more of the Tools: *'Build' - Quest Giver wants the Player to build them something by placing (at least) a set number of bricks in specified area using the Build Tool. This might be to repair a wall or build them a house. Bonuses can be gained for using more bricks than requested. Using the Copy/Paste trick or the Planner Tool will not work for this. *'Copy/Paste' - Quest Giver wants the player to copy some Brick Build in the world and paste a copy near them. There's only one of these Quests thus far (copying the Gingerbread House in Candy Construction Capers (Tutorial)), and it's used to teach the player how to use the Copy Tool. *'Prop Manipulation' - Quest Giver wants one or more Objects placed within a certain area. Often tied to Build quests. *'Herd' - Bring or spawn the specific number of Characters, Creatures or Vehicles within a certain area. This area is usually marked out by a green rectangle. Some critters like to wander, so a pen or cage may be necessary. *'Place Brick Build' - Quest Giver wants the Player to place a specific Brick Build. Sometimes has a specific destination, but most often the Quest Giver will simply follow the Player wherever. *'Paint' - Quest Giver would like the Player to paint something using the Paint Tool or other painting item. Bonuses can often be awarded for painting more than the minimum. A lot more. Sometimes the colour is specified, in which case the player must be sure to paint using that colour. *'Rescue' - Someone is trapped in the terrain in some way, and the player must help free them using the Landscape Tool. This is used repeatedly in Prehistoric Peril (Tutorial) as well as being a part of the Quest line that leads to appearance of Space Aliens on the Moon. Combat-related These quests will likely involve fighting one or more Characters or Creatures. In almost every case, it is not necessary to speak to the quest giver before beginning to attack the enemies. Caution: the Quest Giver is not always immune to player attacks, and can refuse to give a reward if hit. *'Brawl' - A number of hostile Characters will attack the player. They may still attack the Quest Giver, and if either the Player or Quest Giver die, the Quest fails. *'Defend' - A number of hostile Characters will attack the Quest Giver. If either the Player or Quest Giver die, the Quest fails. *'Pursuit' - A number of hostile Characters will chase and attack the Quest Giver (who will run instead of attacking back). If either the Player or Quest Giver die, the Quest fails. *'Escort' - The Quest Giver requests to be escorted to a specific point of interest. During that trip, a number of hostile Characters will attack the Quest Giver. If either the Player or Quest Giver die, the Quest fails. *'Attack'- Characters and Creatures that must be defeated in combat prior to being discovered will now indicate that they have a quest with a glowing exclamation point, however, they will not give any sort of speech bubble, they will simply attack the Player if the Player gets too close. Defeating them should leave them in a stunned state for a few seconds, during which time, they can either be immediately discovered, or else, will ask for an item required to discover them, which must be provided during this stun period. If they have no further Quests available after that, they will no longer display an exclamation mark. Other *'Lead' - The Quest Giver would like to be led to a specific point of interest (usually just "water"), and no special ambushes will occur. *'Fetch / Trade' - Quest Giver wants a specific Item, and sometimes will offer an Item in return. If you have it and accept the Quest, you will immediately give away that Item. *'Photograph' - Quest Giver wants a photo of something or someone, sometimes alongside the Quest Giver themselves. Bonuses are often awarded for snapping the picture just as someone was posing. Must use the Camera for this, and look through the viewfinder and snap the picture. Appropriate targets are highlighted with thin white rectangles. *'Costume Quest' - Quest Giver would like for you to put on a costume (usually the same thing they are wearing). *'Prop Interaction' - Putting out fires and cleaning up slime fall into this category. Those both require a Fire Extinguisher or other water-producing Item. Some Quests require a specific set of conditions, such as the presence of a particular feature. If that feature does not appear on the current world, you will have to travel to a different world in order for that Quest to be enabled. Likewise, some Quests require other Quests to be completed first. Those are called "Quest Chains". Quest Chains Quest Chains are a special group of Static Quests used to reveal and unlock certain Characters and Creatures. These Characters and Creatures will not spawn until the Quest Chains have been completed. Please note that the names below are not authentic in the LEGO Worlds game, they were made up for this wiki for creative reasons. * "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" - A complex quest chain that spans several biomes and reveals not only a rare Character, but an entire class of Creatures previously hidden. * Jurassic LEGO - A small series of quests centered around the Dino Tracker and her quest to find the mightiest of dinosaurs. * Legend of Square Foot - The hunt for the elusive Square Foot leads the player on a wild chase for a furry new friend. * Alien Rescue - A short chain that takes place entirely on the Moon relating to the discovery of a crashed UFO! * Vampire Hunter / Werewolf Hunter - Two separate short Quest Chains reveal the existence of mysterious supernatural Characters. * An Amaze-ing Discovery - Something dangerous is loose, and only the Heroic Knight can help fight it! * Fairest of Them All - The Fantasy Forest has a beautiful secret, this short Quest Chain reveals it. Category:Game features